Nella Kanda
by Nella -heart
Summary: Panting slightly I kneel my bokken across the mats in front of me closing my eyes I relax a moment before I hear the doors open and the long haired ice prince walks in. *crap…I guess he just got back from his mission* sighing I stand up and he looks me over with mild curiosity...(poor title skills not that great at summaries either) Kanda/Oc small Lavi/lee and Road/Allen in future
1. Beginings

Panting slightly I kneel my bokken across the mats in front of me closing my eyes I relax a moment before I hear the doors open and the long haired ice prince walks in. _crap…I guess he just got back from his mission _sighing I stand up and he looks me over with mild curiosity before nodding and pulling his own bokken and attacked, smirking I started to spar him. _This is new…..oh crude more noisy people_, the door started to fill with spectators until suddenly the white haired young boy, and pigtailed young girl came in and yelled at my Samurai partner _"KANDA! Enough! Can't you see she's having a hard time breathing!"_ Jumping back we stare at each other panting heavily_ "Forgive me I forgot you couldn't have kept up with me and went full out." _ I start laughing and kneel again before looking up at him _"That was the MOST fun I've had sparing with someone in a LONG time, since my Sensei passed at least. Your pretty good Samurai"_ everyone gasped and stared at me shocked as Kanda watches me calmly intrigued. _"Think we can do this again sometime? Its way better then practicing on my own, but if you want to play with me Kanda Yuu, you're going to need to get faster or I'm going to knock you on your ass."_ Winking I turn and walk over to my bag grabbing a bottle of water I down half of it before standing straight with my bag in hand _"now sadly I had better get back to work before Komui finds me and yells at me"_ walking out I smile as Kanda asks softly_ "you're in the science division?" _I turn and nod looking at him as he smirks _"yea just came in a week ago, my job is to keep komui from slacking and building anymore ridiculous robots, you can find me there if you want a rematch…once your all patched up that is"_ I smirk at him as a look of shock crosses his features as blood starts dripping from minor cuts on his body, and walk out. Kanda looks after me and smiles making everyone shiver and stare after me. _She seems like good entertainment in this hell hole….fun "She made Kanda bleed and smile in the same minute!" _everyone at the door was muttering and turned away as Lena Lee and Allen started walking to the science department to talk to komui.


	2. Intrigue

Nella POV

Kanda walked into the science department and stared in shock at how organized everything was. "What the hell happened in here?" Komui smiled and looked over at Kanda over a small amount of paperwork, noting the small scar like marks healing on his face and neck. "Ah Kanda here for your mission right? Good now we just need to wait for Allen and we can get this train moving." Kanda sat down with a harrumph taking the folder from Komui just as Allen and Lenalee walked into the room and their jaws dropped to the ground in shock. "Yes, yes now Allen you and Kanda have a mission and you need to get to it quickly the destination is in eastern Germany, this should only take you a week or two but be careful there have been sightings of Level two Akuma, now get going." Komui waves them off and glomps Lenalee smothering her as she stands there staring at the clean room. I smile watching them leave before I walk over to Komui and clear my throat, he jumps off Lenalee and composes himself as I hand him a small stack of paperwork then walk over to Lenalee and guide her to the couch gently. "Please have a seat Miss Lee" I leave and go up into the shelves and start putting books back then pulling more down setting them in specific stacks, I chuckle slightly as I hear Lenalee. "What the hell has happened in here?! Where did all the papers go big brother?! And, and the ridiculous machines your always inventing….and your sitting down to do WORK?! REEVER!" Komui sighs as Reever runs over to Lenalee trying to calm her and I fall into a giggle fit on my ladder. "We don't know what happened in here, Lenalee over the last week everything started to vanish and Komui seems to be more serious about working since the new transfer came in….were kinda running a bet on when he'll confess to her." Lenalee looks at him then her brother then she turns and looks up at me as I sort through the books, she looks back at her brother and Komui blushes furiously as he continues to write on the papers. "I don't like her, but she scares the shit outta me, almost as bad as Kanda when you touch Mugen without his permission." They both stare open mouthed at komui before turning and looking up at me and shivering as they both mutter "oh dam that's scary…"

Later that night

Sighing happily I walk into the department and smile enjoying the silence, immediately I start working on organizing every piece of paperwork making sure that only the absolute essential makes its way to Komui's desk then I set up a work place for myself and start working on things that are less but not completely important. Humming a soft lullaby I work through the night not tiring at all due to my body. Looking up I check the time then get up setting everything away neatly I head to the training room for my routine training wondering if I'll ever get to spar with Yu again.

Two weeks later: Kanda POV (A/N lotsa time jumps srry :3)

Walking in I carefully place Moyashi on a bed in the infirmary hurrying out before anyone notices I was nice to him. I head straight to Komui's office to give my report and I bump into the girl from before, she looks me over and I notice her eyeing my chest, I smirk till her eyes pale and she reaches out to trace my mark. "Hey! Hands off" I smack her hand away not noticing the look of worry in her eyes. "Where's komui? I need to give my report" She looked into my eyes and I suddenly felt a shiver race up my spine as I stare into her dark blue eyes. "He isn't up yet, come back in about three hours when it's daytime" I watch as her eyes flick to the window as the sun is just coming up. "I thought that they were ALWAYS up." She just chuckles softly and that shiver races up my spine again and I stare at her. "Yea but they've been able to sleep a little more since three weeks ago. I'm heading over to the training room you wanna come and spar with me again?" She walks off flashing me a bright smile so I follow deciding to wait till later to give my report and the innocence to Komui. "Where did you learn sword fighting?" Catching up I look at her while she walks. "Why does it matter? I can still kick your ass in a fight." Glowering I fall into place still waiting for her answer. She heaves a sigh as we walk into the training hall, "I learned in Japan there happy? Now stop glowering at me Mr. Ice-Prince." Hearing that I jerk to a halt just inside the door while she walks away to change. "Ice-Prince? What the hell?." She looks over at me and laughs at my expression before she changes into her training clothes without a regard to my being there. "That face! Oh man that's priceless!" I growl and walk over to her about to tackle her before I noticed the mark on her back, a pair of angel wings wrapped tightly around a burning cross roses surrounding it so it looks like a Rosewood picture frame. "What does that mean? The mark on your back." Straitening up she pulls her top on and turns smiling sadly at me. "It's nothing important, just a memory of a friend that's all." I look at her eyes so full of sadness they could rival my own not noticing the green glittering cross embedded in the wings of her tattoo as I prepare for the sparing session.

T.B.C

Okies….go easy on me with any reviews you got I'm new to this, and if you've got an idea or two shoot them at me and I'll see if I like it enough to put in :3

Random updates sorry

Thank you for reading :3


	3. Lost secrets

Kanda POV:

Three weeks pass after their encounter and Komui calls Allen, Lena-lee, Lavi and I to his office for a debriefing. "Where are we going this time?" Allen looked at Komui as the others read the briefing. "You're going to one of our scientist's previous home town in Japan, so you'll be taking her along with you instead of a finder." I looked at komui and tched "a weak woman is just dead weight, why are we taking her instead of a finder anyway?" Lena-lee glared at me and the others sweat dropped before komui coughed and nodded behind us. "Nella is well known in her home town, and she also knows of the rumor that you'll be looking into but since Japan is dangerous were sending you four instead of just one of you. Nella please take care of these four" nodding she walks out the door without looking at me _dam….the one girl that can catch and keep my attention for more than three seconds is pissed at me…..and she's going into enemy territory….not sure how I feel about this…_

(Down at the docks) She stopped on the staircase down to the boats and turns looking up at me before smirking "relax I'm not going to muck up the mission promise. In fact I'll probably be an asset since the town were going to HATES outsiders…" she went silent and continued down till we were all packed into the boat on our way to Japan. _She seems to have some sentiments about her town….wonder what's going on._ "I believe you your sword fighting is second only to me but be as strong as that and you can't fight off an akuma" she just silently stands on the deck staring out at the water. "Hey Kanda can you come help me with something Lena-lee says that your from Japan originally but Lavi said you weren't please come and explain!" Allen called over his eyes roaming over Nella's body with a hungry glint I didn't think him capable of. "What does it Matter Moyashi?" Allen turned that funny shade of red and barked out "Its ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N!" Nella chuckles and stands up pulling off the lab coat, her Long pants covering her well-toned legs for protection but still mobile, the Dark Blue top fit her tightly stopping just below her breasts giving way to pale creamy skin, her long Silver streaked black hair pulled back into a high pony tail, smiling inwardly I watch her as she lets her hair out and kicks off her shoes the wind rippling her hair around her body the length ending Mid-thigh, the wind blows her hair around so it looks to be caressing her as she jumps up onto the railing. "What are you doing?" I look at her concerned about her precarious perch. "Enjoying the ocean breeze, it's been a while since I've been on Water." Taking a step forward I worry about her falling in the Moyashi also steps forward stumbling he pushes her into the water. "Oh shit! Moyashi! You BAKA!" running to the bannister I lean over looking for her. "Oi! Nella! NELLA" I can feel everyone staring at me in shock as I worry about this one woman, but I can't find it in myself to give a dam as I keep looking Moyashi calls out. "Lena-lee, Lavi! Get ready there's Akuma coming at us!" they get set as I hear her chuckle come from above me "looking for me Kanda?" Dropping down in front of me she smirks and starts telling the crew to duck down in the hull and hide as she trades places with the Captain. "You guys fight ill drive" Drawing Mugen I move to stand behind her as the Akuma come within sight. "After this you're going to have to teach me that trick you pulled earlier." She laughs and nods "alright then how about I show you over another sparring match, that is if you can live through this bunch."


End file.
